Aku dan Kamu
by wisteriapinetree
Summary: Bahagia itu sederhana; bahagia itu milik kita. [Tiga: Mencoba bercanda di bawah naungan langit jingga yang kian merona] /drabbles/
1. cemas

**hetalia axis powers © hidekaz himaruya;** saya tidak mendapat keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun kecuali kesenangan pribadi dalam membuat cerita ini **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **aus** / **hun #1**

;; cemas ;;

[ **"Kau mencemaskanku?" Elizaveta tidak mungkin berkata tidak. Tadi hujan turun, sedang Roderich datang dengan keadaan yang membuatnya cemas. Janjinya terpenuhi.** ]

 _warning_ : _**alternate universe**_ ; _maybe_ _ **ooc**_ ; _**human name**_ _used._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sebuah jam dinding polos di sudut ruang tamunya menyadarkan Elizaveta akan sesuatu. Seolah-olah benda tersebut mampu berbicara, dan kabar buruklah yang diberitahunya, ekspresi Elizaveta layu karena itu. Semua bisa terbaca dari angka yang ditunjuk jarum jam.

Angka empat bukanlah suatu kesalahan kecuali jika dikaitkan dengan satu hal; Roderich kemarin berkata padanya bahwa dia akan datang ke sini. Harusnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu pun Roderich telah duduk di kursi sana bersama Elizaveta di hadapannya. Mereka akan sedikit berbincang, dan ... ah, terlihat bak banyak sekali kecanggungan. Namun nyatanya tidak.

Rintik-rintik air yang jatuh akibat pengembunan awan di luar sana belum reda bahkan setelah durasinya lebih dari yang dibayangkan. Elizaveta tidak peduli akan Roderich yang melanggar janjinya, karena kini rasa khawatirlah yang berkecamuk di dalam batun. Pasti ada satu alasan mengapa Roderich tak kunjung datang, dan Elizaveta mencemaskan itu semua.

Setelah masa yang tidak sekejap berjalan, sesuatu menyadarkan.

Bel rumahnya berbunyi dan segera saja memecah semua suara hujan juga teriakan hatinya. Elizaveta memutar kenop pintu, membiarkan seorang pemuda berkacamata tertampil di sana dengan baju sedikit basah serta rambut yang turun ke bawah akibat air-air nan mengguyurnya.

"Liz, maaf terlambat."

Elizaveta tak menghiraukan apapun kali ini. Dia hanya merasa bahagia seraya memeluk erat pemuda di hadapannya. "Roderich, aku... aku...," dia tak mampu merampungkan kalimatnya tatkala itu.

Roderich, dengan lembut, mengusap punggungnya. Dalam diam, dia tersenyum tipis—oh, andai Elizabeta menyadarinya. Pemuda itu menyadari sesuatu yang Elizaveta rasakan sekarang. "Kau mencemaskanku?"

Entah. Elizaveta tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu apakah kini Roderich tengah menggodanya atau tidak. Dengan lafal jelas, dia merespon, "Iya, aku sangat mencemaskanmu." Mengeratkan pelukan tanda bahwa kata 'sangat' itu berarti dalam sekali. "Maaf telah menyusahkanmu. Aku... harusnya tidak perlu memintamu ke sini. Lalu, kau juga harusnya tidak usah memaksakan diri," lanjutnya.

"Ssstt. Maaf membuatmu cemas."

"Tidak. Terima kasih telah membuatku cemas."

 _Terima kasih?_ Pemuda asal Austria itu terkejut ketika kekasihnya, Elizaveta, mengatakan hal tersebut. Dia mengeratkan dekapannya ketika merespon, "Tapi dengan begitu, aku yakin kalau kau mencintaiku," dengan nada yang tak biasanha.

Sebuah ucapan yang terbebas dari mulut Roderich tadi tidak terlalu buruk, buktinya, kali ini Elizaveta menenggelamkan wajah sebagai cara menyembunyikan rona-rona kemerahan di pipinya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n: akhir-akhir ini saya kurang asupan sama pair ini uuuuh jadinya bikin sendiri aja (?). jadi, ceritanya fic ini bukan multichap, cuma kumpulan drabble (berhubung kalau dipisah-pisah itu rasanya nggak enak soalnya terlalu pendek) dan akan saya update sesuai keinginan. kalau ada yang mau nyumbang prompt, silakan #dasarngarep**

 **terakhir, makasih buat yang udah baca.**


	2. tatapan cemburu (non romance hehehe)

**hetalia axis powers © hidekaz himaruya;** saya tidak mendapat keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun kecuali kesenangan pribadi dalam membuat cerita ini **.**

* * *

 **aus** / **hun #2**

;; tatapan cemburu ;;

[ **Percakapan terputus begitu saja karena Bella tahu maksud tersembunyi di balik kalimat tanya, "dia cemburu padaku, ya?" hanyalah penghiburan diri semata bagi Elizaveta**. ]

 _warning:_ _ **alternate universe**_ _; maybe_ _ **ooc**_ _;_ _ **human name**_ _used;_ _ **non-romance**_ _hehehehe._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

.

* * *

Memandangi gadis dengan helai-helai rambut cokelat panjang yang terbebas rapi. Kakinya bergerak melangkah mendekati. Bella tidak pernah berpikir untuk masuk ke dalam masalah siapa-siapa. Namun kali pertama ini saja; sebab situasinya tak sama.

Dalam hatinya tiada tertahan untuk mengatakan, "Hey, Elizaveta, kautahu kalau Roderich selalu memperhatikanmu, tahu. Yah, itu yang kulihat."

Elizaveta yang tengah menatap kosong ke arah depan hanya menolehkan kepala ketika sadar bahwa ada seorang lagi di sana. "Yang benar?" tanyanya perlahan—sekalipun ada satu nada antusias yang disemat secara tersirat.

"Aku benar-benar tidak berbohong. Memangnya untuk apa aku berbohong padamu?" Bella menjawabnya seraya tersenyum lembut.

Sebuah kalimat, "Untuk menghiburku?" terlontar begitu saja; dan kata-katanya tentu adalah pernyataan meski terdapat tanda tanya di akhir perkataan.

Menepuk bahu kawannya, gadis yang mengenakan bandana hijau tersebut berkata, "Jangan begitu. Lagipula, aku serius, lho. Aku sering sekali memergokinya sedang memandangimu, terutama jika kau sedang bersama Gilbert ... uh, aku bahkan bisa mengingat ekspresinya, kautahu?"

"Ekspresi seperti apa?" tanya Elizaveta yang kali ini benar-benar bertanya karena dia tidak melihat apa yang dilihat kawannya ketika itu terjadi.

Di detik yang sama, Bella menengadahkan kepala ke atas birunya langit siang. "Mungkin ...," sebuah jeda sengaja diciptakan agar rasa penasaran tertarik. "... cemburu?" lanjutnya ketika wajah tak lagi memandang atap dunia, melainkan ke arah kawannya. Usaha itu tertampak seperti berhasil di matanya.

"A—haha," sebuah tawa ringan yang singkat dan hampa diperdengarkan dari bibirnya. Elizaveta sedikit menghindari pancaran mata Bella yang terfokus padanya kali ini kala kembali membuka suara, "Dia ... cemburu _padaku_ , ya? Ha-ha."

Bella, sungguh, sejak awal jua dia tidak mau menjadi pengompor atau apa. Namun, sekali lagi, situasinya tak sama. Lalu terlebih pula respon Elizaveta akan seperti biasa—Bella bahkan dapat menebaknya sedari sebelum membuka percakapan.

Itu adalah bentuk penghiburan diri bagi Elizaveta, yah ... mungkin begitu—sebab jauh di dalam batin gadis berambut cokelat tersebut, Bella tahu, pastinya tidak ada jarak aksa dari kalimat, "Apa benar dia cemburu pada Gilbert?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n: perbedaannya ada di [cemburu padaku] dan [cemburu pada gilbert]. artinya tentu beda ya hahahaha—oke, makasih yang udah baca bagian ini.**


	3. ketika senja (nyotalia)

**hetalia axis powers © hidekaz himaruya;** saya tidak mendapat keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun kecuali kesenangan pribadi dalam membuat cerita ini **.**

* * *

 **aus** / **hun #3**

;; ketika senja ;;

[ Daniel akan selalu mengingat satu hal, bahwa Rebecka pernah mencoba bercanda di bawah langit jingga yang merona.]

warning: **nyotalia** /genderbender; **alternate universe** ; **human name** used.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Langit biru jernih mulai tergradasi rona-rona jingga yang masih samar nan belum menampakkan rupanya secara sempurna. Dan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya sejak lama, ketika burung-burung kecil berterbangan dari dahan satu menuju dahan lain lalu bersiul-siul gembira, Rebecka akan duduk pada sebuah bangku kecil di atas bukit yang hamparannya berupa rumput-rumput hijau seraya menggumam kecil sebuah syair bernada.

Saat ini pukul tujuh belas, sepertinya. Terakhir kedua mata yang terfigura kacamata tersebut melihat jarum jam di sekolah menunjuk angka tiga—dia mengira-ngira itu dua jam yang lalu. Gadis itu ingat, masih ingat, bahwa dia melewatkan sesuatu. Namun menurutnya tidak penting juga.

Membiarkan penglihatannya dibuai oleh lukisan abstrak di langit nan indah agaknya mampu mengobati segala kesal yang menjamur di dinding batinnya sedari pagi, kala dia pertama membuka mata guna melihat pesona dunia hari ini. Namun sejatinya tiada hal membuat dia bahagia selain sekarang.

Rasanya Rebecka ingin sendiri di sini hingga mentari menenggelamkan seluruh penampakannya, hingga rembulan dan bintang-bintang telah sampai dan meramaikan langit malam.

"Eh, hei, kau di situ rupanya," suara seorang pemuda terdengar mengalahkan semua bunyi di sana.

Tanpa berbalik badan jua Rebecka tahu betul siapa pemilik suara tadi. Gadis itu hanya menengadahkan kepala ke atas langit (mulai jingga, semakin jingga) sembari mengatakan, "Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku di sini?"

Pemuda tadi membiarkan kedua kakinya melangkah bergantian, berjalan lurus ke depan, menghentikannya secara spontan ketika sampai pada tujuannya. "Eeh? Ya, tentu saja. Setiap sore kau ada di sini."

"Kau tidak mengintipku atau apa, 'kan, Daniel?" Rebecka mengalihkan fokus matanya dari langit menuju kedua mata hijau si pemuda—sebab dia menyebutnya Daniel, maka mulai saat ini sebutlah pemuda tersebut bernama Daniel.

"Tentu tidak," katanya santai, "oh, ya, bukankah kemarin aku memintamu untuk datang ke ruang klub jam empat sore?" Daniel menempatkan dirinya di samping Rebecka, duduk di atas kursi kayu berlapis cat cokelat pudar.

Rebecka mengarahkan seluruh atensi pupilnya ke arah depan, tepat ke depan—serta atensi otaknya hanya untuk mencerna kalimat demi kalimat yang akan dilontarkan lawan bicara. " _Mood_ -ku sedang turun."

Daniel menggerakkan tangannya dalam masa yang tidak lama untuk merangkul pundak gadis di sebelahnya. "Menepati permintaanku dan _mood_ -mu yang turun itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak koheren, Rebecka," bisiknya, "lagipula, memangnya kau kenapa?"

Tentulah Rebecka agak risih dengan rangkulan yang mendadak diterimanya—tapi biarlah, toh, tidak mengganggu kegiatan respirasi atau apa.

"Oh, ya, tadi Valeska juga sampai menanyakanmu," Daniel belum memerintah mulutnya untuk tak bicara lagi (tapi Rebecka juga tidak mempermasalahkannya walau dia tidak memberi respon). "Dan juga ... Julchen tumben-tumbennya ikut menanyakanmu."

"Benarkah?" Rebecka sebenarnya tidak akan memberi respon heran jika Valeska atau Julchen menanyakannya atau apa. Perkataannya tadi hanya sebuah penyambung agar percakapan tidak terputus.

Daniel melepas rangkulannya. "Ya, dan kau tahu siapa lagi yang menanyakanmu?"

"Kau?" kata tadi tentu saja buka sepenuhnya sebuah pertanyaan sekalipun terdapat tanda tanya di akhirnya. Rebecka berpikir bahwa, ah, dia tidak mungkin mati hanya gara-gara mencoba gergurau dengan pemuda asal Hungaria itu, bukan? (walau, yah, dia pikir gurauannya berlebihan juga)

Pemuda itu, tanpa Rebecka sadari sebelumnya, telah beranjak dari posisi duduk—sekarang ada di depan, tepat di depan. "Kalau kau ingin bercanda, hilangkan dulu rona merah muda di bawah kacamatamu itu."

Rebecka mencoba mengalihkan pandangan ke segala arah, mana saja asal tidak bertemu dengan pancaran kedua mata hijau itu.

"Tapi, tebakanmu benar, tahu."

Gadis itu rasanya benar-benar ingin mati sekarang juga, di sini, bahkan sebelum dia bisa memandangi senja yang mulai digantikan kegelapan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n: human name nyotalia mereka itu saya ngambil punyanya emurelle di deviantart hwhwhw soalnya saya gak bisa bikin nama yang bagus huhuhu. btw, valeska itu swiss dan julchen itu prussia (pasti tau sih wwww). oke, makasih udah baca bagian ini—saya tau austria-nya ooc banget hsjdkflsa.**


End file.
